godzillatoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Monsters Series
The Movie Monsters Series is a series of Bandai Godzilla figures on the 6.5" scale that began in 2001. It is the third 6.5" Godzilla figure line, created as a successor to the previous Godzilla Island and Toho Kaiju lines due to the inclusion of Gamera figures. Godzilla Island The Godzilla Island line began in 1998, inspired by the television series of the same name. * Godzilla (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) * Mothra Larva (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II) * Moguera (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) * Gigan (Godzilla vs. Gigan) * Anguirus (Destroy All Monsters) * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) * King Caesar (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) * Rodan (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II) * Destoroyah (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) * Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah) Toho Kaiju Series After the end of the Godzilla Island television series in September, Bandai re-issued the twelve figures due to their high demand in the new Toho Kaiju series, with two new figures based on Rebirth of Mothra 3, and then in 1999 figures based on Gamera 3 and Godzilla 2000, followed by new figures in 2000 for Godzilla vs. Megagurius': * Cretaceous King Ghidorah * Rainbow Mothra * Godzilla 1954 * Godzilla 2000 * Orga * Gamera 1999 * Hyper Gyaos * Irys * Megaguirus Theater Exclusive Movie Monsters Series In 2001, Bandai re-issued ten of the Toho Kaiju series figures as part of the new Movie Monsters series, and also released Burning Godzilla 95. In 2002 and 2003, Bandai re-issued the rest of the Toho Kaiju series along with new figures: * Burning Godzilla (2001) * Godzilla Junior (2002) * Mechagodzilla 1975 (2002) * Titanosaurus (2002) * Godzilla 1974 (2003) Memorial Box In 2004 for Godzilla's fiftieth anniversary, Bandai issued a memorial box with 20 figures: * Godzilla 1954 (Reissue) * Godzilla 1955 * Godzilla 1962 * Godzilla 1964 * Godzilla 1965/1966 * Godzilla 1967 * Godzilla 1968 * Godzilla 1975 * Godzilla 1984 * Godzilla 1992 (Reissue) * Meltdown Godzilla * Godzilla 2000 (Reissue) * Fake Godzilla * Godzillasaurus * Godzilla Junior * Anguirus (Repaint) * Gigan (Repaint) * Mechagodzilla 1975 (Repaint) * Rodan (Repaint) * King Ghidorah (Repaint) Rescales A number of figures were re-issued during 2005, as well as many re-scales of previously issued 8" figures. * Godzilla 2004 * Gigan 2004 * Anguirus 2004 * Rodan 2004 * Xilien 2004 * Minilla 2004 * MechaGodzilla 2003 w/ Drill Arm * Mothra 2003 Toy's Dream Project In 2006, Toy's Dream Project released two special sets: one based on The Terror of Mechagodzilla' with Titanosaurus and Godzilla 1975 with new paintjobs, and then in October a set based on ''Godzilla Raids Again with Godzilla 1955 and Anguirus 68, with Anguirus' head and Godzilla's body in transuculent vinyl to represent Godzilla frozen and Anguirus with atomic ray in his face.'' Along with a reissue of Godzilla 1968, only two new figures were released in 2006 and 2007. * Hedorah * Jet Jaguar Category:Companies Category:Toy Lines